


Eren Knows Nothing

by ThePuppyMadeMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I might contiued this, I'll probs do at least one more chapter, Levi has a pet Spider, M/M, Reincarnation, this is just a fun thing I wrote in like 30 mins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePuppyMadeMe/pseuds/ThePuppyMadeMe
Summary: Jean can't take notes, Hange has no chill, Mikasa is always vaguely annoyed, Armin knows it and Eren knows nothing
Don't take this too seriously. The reincarnation is mostly just implied. This is kinda funny so read it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 30 minutes and only did a really quick proof read, more like a proof skim actually. The spelling shoulder all be fine but the grammar will be pretty sub par with only the really necessary stuff there, but this was supposed to be quick and fun so enjoy.

Eren scowled at the whiteboard at the front of the classroom. Who even did seating arrangements anymore. Eren turned his displeased glare to his seatmate. Jean smirked, eliciting a groan from the brunette as he smashed his face into his desk.

“Did you hear we’re getting a new teacher this year” Armin whispered from behind them.  
“I hate new teachers” Eren grumbled “they don’t know about seating arrangements.”

“Get over it” Mikasa sighed, the look she was giving Eren suggested she thought very little of him at this moment.

Eren pouted and turned to face the front determined to sulk for the rest of the lesson.

However, that plan was blown out the window by the bladeless fan on the side bench as soon as their new teacher quite literally fell into the classroom.

“Hange!”

 

It was indeed Hange who had somehow managed to trip over the bottom of the door frame.

“Woops” she laughed dusting herself off “hello kiddies.”

Eren gaped, next to him Jean looked like he was about to have a stroke, behind him Armin was practically bouncing out of his seat and Mikasa was looking decidedly smug like she knew this was going to happen all along.

Hange’s eyes swept over the room before coming to rest on the quartet and she gave them a cheerful wave.

Armin waved back only to have both Eren and Jean turn around and glare at him.

 

They had only seen a few of the ‘adults’ from before, including Erwin who was the head of their school district, and the original Levi Squad who ran a book café a few blocks over from the school.

Although the one person they had yet to see was Levi, much to Eren’s distress and he regularly threw tantrums at just how unfair it was. He suspected that Mikasa was quite satisfied that he had yet to be found, retaining an, unwarranted if you asked Eren’s opinion, hatred of the man. Although Armin had his own theories of why Mikasa was so pleased with this fact, not that he would voice any of them out loud, he was quite found his life thank you very much.

 

;P

 

If you asked Eren at the end of their first class with Hange what had been taught he wouldn’t have been able to tell you, and not just because he hadn’t been paying attention. Jean had given up trying to understand very quickly and been staring at the few notes he’d managed to take with complete bafflement for the better part of the lesson. Armin had been furiously scribbling in his notebook the whole time and appeared quite happy with the pages of notes he’d taken down. Mikasa was Mikasa and Eren had no idea what she was thinking.

 

Hange cornered them as the other students filed out of the class.

“Well, well, well” she grinned “fancy seeing you lot here. It’s not like I accepted this job because I found out you were going to this school at all.”

“Ugh” Jean stared at Hange, but no one had the chance to say anything else because Hange was already talking again. At about one hundred miles an hour and none of them could understand a word that was coming out of her mouth. Except maybe Armin.

 

Apparently somewhere in all of Hange’s fast paced chatter they had agreed to meet her at some weird café after school with all the others from the 104th who went to the school but weren’t in their science class who were more or less excited when they told them at lunch. Armin had the address of the café saved in his phone and Eren wasn’t really sure how this had happened. He knew nothing and Connie kept calling him Jon Snow for some reason.

 

;P

 

They café they were to meet Hange at didn’t appear to actually have a name and not at all because I couldn’t think of one. The excited brunette led the group of students through the main floor to a side room. Sitting at the table was someone just a few years older than them who appeared to be playing with a very large spider.

“Levi” Hange sang practically twirling around in circle.

It was indeed Levi, and while the other shuffled around awkwardly at the sight of the once captain now a teenager Eren just stared. Levi let the spider crawl up his arm and sit on his shoulder and Armin shuddered as it settled down looking straight at him, he was sure of it.

“LEVI” Eren shrieked throwing himself across the room and over the table to throw his arms around the raven. Levi tensed for a moment before returning the gesture although with less embarrassing high pitched screaming than Eren whose voice cracked several times while he was screeching about how much he missed Levi and was worried he’d never find him again.

Mikasa slouched down at the table with what looked suspiciously like a pout on her face. The othes all slowly started taking seats and asking curious questions about the spider while Levi managed to pry Eren off his body and settle him down in the seat next to him, and if he let Eren hug him randomly at regular intervals no one was going to say anything, especially not with that massive spider still sitting on his shoulder. And it was smirking now Armin knew it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably do a second chapter more focused on Eren and Levi but we'll see, thanks for coming out everyone :)


End file.
